Feelings Of Ignorance
by Dfn1315
Summary: Namine wonders why the boy that had been so close to her once had now became distant, almost to the point of not acknowledging her existence. Roxamine fluff. Oneshot. Please R&R.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, I'd make sure Roxas and Namine were together and existing, happily munching on a Paopu fruit together and sitting on the tree in Destiny Islands. Cheesy, I know, but that's just me.**

**In this fanfic, Roxas already has a close friendship with Namine.  
**

Namine's baby blue eyes sparkled as she looked out of her window, wondering when the boy she knew would come back to visit her.

She looked around her room. All she could see was white. Just like her.

She glanced at her drawing. It showed a handsome boy with spiky dirty blonde hair, with ocean blue eyes and dark-toned peach colored skin. How she would love to fall into those ocean blue eyes.

'_Roxas…'_

Ever since he joined the organization, she had taken an interest in him, and so did he. They started out a bit lukewarm, but gradually it developed into a deep feeling of compassion for each other. Soon, she had started to harbor feelings for him; it seemed like he did, too.

Then, all of a sudden, he was distant; not telling her about his missions anymore, not giving her grins or smiles, and not even looking at her until all the same ignoring her existence. Had his feelings for her faded away just like that?

The more Roxas was distant, the more the organization ignored her. They only used to lock her in when they were on missions, but now she seemed to be locked in there forever. The only visitor was DiZ, and he only ever came around to ask her about Sora and give her food.

Namine felt so alone without him. She was already scarred in the first place…then Roxas came and began healing them. Now the scars started opening again without him around. He was the only person who ever cared so much about her. Was he just pretending?

The more she thought about it, the more she felt hurt; did she really deserve all this? If so, what was the reason? For existing?

Her baby blue eyes started to fill with tears of anger. She was always ignored, never acknowledged. Why? Of all people, why her?

She slammed her tiny fists on the white table as she stood up. In frustration, she swiped the drawing off with her arm, breaking a few crayons in the process. She hated all of this. She was nothing more than a tool for these people. As soon as they were done with her, she knew she would be disposed of, like nothing.

"Namine."

She turned around, her face still in a look of fury. The expression disappeared as soon as she realized who it was.

"Roxas…"

"Why'd you do that?"

"I…I…" She didn't know why, but all of a sudden she felt embarrassed by her actions. Roxas had his black hood down, so she could see his face, but it was filled with no emotion.

"What were you drawing?" he went over to the piece of paper on the floor and picked it up. There was no expression on his face as he stared at the drawing of himself.

"W-what do you think?" Namine asked, nervous at Roxas's reaction to her work.

"…" he placed the drawing on the table, not bothering to answer her question, and started to walk out the door.

Confused by his actions, Namine rushed over and grabbed his arm. "Roxas…"

He didn't answer.

"Roxas! Answer me!"

He still kept silent. His back was turned on her, so she couldn't see his face.

"Why won't you respond to me?" she backed away from him, as her body suddenly filled with anger yet again. "Why?! Did I do something wrong? If I did, tell me!"

He just shook his head, and started to exit the room again, before Namine screamed, "LOOK AT ME!"

Surprised at her sudden outburst, he turned around to see her clenching her fists, head down and body trembling, shaking furiously. She stayed silent for a while before she spoke.

"I…am so sick of being alone…"she whispered. "So sick of you not being around to talk to me…so sick of being ignored as if I didn't EXIST!"

"Namine…"

"No, Roxas! Listen to me! I had put up with this for so long, I don't know how I even managed to get through it! But I know now; it was because of you, Roxas!! You made me stronger when I felt weak, whenever you're not around I feel useless, and I got through all this thanks to you!" she yelled at him, her tears now falling freely down her cheeks. ""I only stayed because I wanted to be with you! You were the only HOPE I EVER HUNG ON TO!" The little droplets of water had now fallen onto her white dress, staining it, and the floor tiles had tiny puddles of water on it. "I love you!"

Her trembling, weak knees gave in, and she collapsed on the floor, breaking down into sobs, feeling so helpless and vulnerable. After a moment, she felt warm arms wrap themselves around her petite body, holding her close.

"I'm sorry, Namine."

"…"

Roxas hugged her tightly, and kissed her hair.

She looked up, the tears still running down her face. He wiped the tears away gently, and smiled softly at her.

"I'm sorry. I should have explained all of it to you. It's just…" he sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"What do you mean?"

He looked away, ashamed of himself. "I overheard you and DiZ talk about me."

Namine kept silent, wondering what she had ever said to DiZ that might have offended Roxas.

"You said when my 'other' wakes up, I would disappear."

"Oh." She had told him this in the underground lab, where Sora's sleeping capsule was. Roxas must have gone in there to find her…

"I was…furious about disappearing and…not seeing you again," he said, looking back at her. "Especially since I started to fall for you. When I realized Nobodies aren't supposed to have feelings, and that we were just fragments of other people, I guess I got really pissed and decided to ignore my feelings."

Namine's eyes widened with surprise. Looks like he didn't get distant because he lost interest in her. It was the exact opposite.

"So you ignored me because…"

"I didn't want to hurt you, or me. Looks like I only ended up hurting the both of us, huh?" he gave a small laugh and smiled apologetically at her. "I'm sorry."

She was thoughtful for a while.' _True, if Roxas was to disappear, I'd be in so much pain without him…'_

"You don't have to apologize," she whispered, wrapping her small arms around his neck, hugging him. She never wanted to let him go.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, before Roxas said, "I haven't made myself clear, have I?"

"What?" she looked up from his chest to see him turn pink in the face.

"All I'm saying is…is that I love you," his eyes straying from hers as he looked away, his cheeks now red in embarrassment.

Namine smiled.

"I love you too."

Roxas looked back at her and gave a grin as both leaned in to meet each other's lips.

-END-

**Well, whaddya think? This was my first attempt at a Roxamine fanfic, so please be nice. Flames are not welcome, they only hurt. Constructive criticism is of course, accepted. Give me advice on how to improve, and I'll try my best to follow your advice. **

**I'm sorry if they're out of character, but I'll try harder next time. And lastly,**

**RRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!**


End file.
